A New Begining
by Lizzy Fay
Summary: My first story, Noah isn't with any of the Glee girls, but there is a new girl in town. Please R&R. Enjoy I decided to make the chapter names either the song in the chapter or where they were at. just FYI
1. Bad Day

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of this, except Adelaine Grace but I don't own Glee or "Bad Day". Enjoy. Please R&R**

**~Lizzy Fay**

* * *

Adelaine Grace's POV

The first thing I saw when I walked through the doors to the auditorium was a god personified. It was all I could do to not run up to him and start kissing him right then and there. And how he could sing. WOW! That was all I thought about until I heard a voice start to talk, bringing me back to reality. "Hello, can I help you?" I wasn't sure who he was; I was guessing the sponsor of William McKinley High School Glee Club.

"Umm, yes, well I hope so. My name is Adelaine Grace and I just moved here from Georgia. And, well, is this Glee?"

"Yes, and are you interested in joining?" I nodded my head yes, "Well then welcome to William McKinley High School Glee Club. My name is Mr. Schuester, why don't you go have a seat in the audience and we'll put you in the next song."

I walked down to the end of one of the closest rows to the stage and sat myself down. As they began to sing "Bad Day" I let myself look at the people in this glee club. Much smaller than the one I was part of in my small Georgia town where everything about the arts was important from the marching band to Glee. There was one girl who was pretty, she had brownish-black hair and seemed to be the one who got the lead. Then there was the two guys next to her, one in a wheelchair and one with a brown almost blonde hair. And of course the one who had made my heart drop. He had the most amazing smile and he had a face like an angel, and to make things better, he was wearing a blue t-shirt that hit his arms at just the right spot and was slightly see-through so that you could see a faint outline of his abs. I made myself a promise right there, that boy would be mine by the end of the year.

* * *

Noah's POV

We had just begun to rehearse "Bad Day" when she walked in. Adelaine Grace, yeah, that was the right name. Sounded like a true southern girl, had the accent and all. When she started to talk it was hard for me to understand her completely. But it was a very sexy southern accent. She had long, curly blonde hair than hung right under her shoulders, blue-green eyes, and did I mention she had an amazing body? Well now I have to try and concentrate on this song.

"Because you had a bad day

You're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

You had a bad day"

We finished the song and when Mr. Schue asked the new girl if she wanted to come up and sing with us, she just said no. That she was okay just sitting there watching us. And I knew she meant me, honestly, no girl could resist my amazing looks, how do you think I got so many cougars? But she looked like an easy target. Probably the little southern girl you see in all the movies that has daddy wrapped around her finger and could be the varsity cheerleading captain if she wanted. She had a small rectangular box that looked like what the band geeks carried around at school, _Great; she's a band geek too? Oh well, she is pretty cute. And for once I don't have many options to choose from. For some reason non of the cheerio's would talk to me. _

Finally the last song of rehearsal was finishing and Mr. Schuester let us go. As soon as he said "Dismissed" every last one of us, well except for me, was talking to Adelaine Grace. I overheard Rachel talking to her over everyone else, "I'm so happy to have someone in the club that is as interested in the theater as I am. " Kurt, Finn, and Rachel all walked off together so Finn could take them home. Now it was my turn to move in. Now it was just her and I in the theater.

"Hi, my name is Noah, but everyone calls me Puck."

"Hello, my name is Adelaine Grace. Like I said, I moved here from Georgia. This is really different than my little school."

"Well if you wanted, I could show you around sometime. I know where all the good hang out places and resturants are."

"Sure, that would be great."

"What are you doing tonight?" I really hoped that she wasn't doing anything, but it was the first day.

"Nothing. Did you have an idea?" she said with a voice that was pure innocence. _Man, why is that southern accent so dang sexy?_

"Well if you want to, we could go eat some pizza downtown. I will even invite the other Glee people so you can start to know them."

"Sure, sounds fun." I gave her directions and told her I would meet her there at six tonight.


	2. Pizza Time

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Glee characters. But enjoy reading anyway. Please R&R**

**~Lizzy Fay**

Adelaine Grace's POV

_What should I wear? _I was looking in to the newly unpacked closet in my room trying to figure out what would be good to wear. Finally I settled on my favorite sun dress with little blue and pink flowers and my brown cowboy boots.

I still couldn't believe that I wasn't in Georgia anymore. This must have been what it was like for Dorothy in _The Wizard Of Oz_, in a new place without any friends. But maybe I would get lucky and make some friends, like Noah. He seemed nice and he even invited me to go to dinner with the rest of the club. So maybe I would get friends out of this. It's not like I asked to move from my small southern town to a town I had never heard of in a place where I stuck out like a sore thumb because of my accent. My dad got relocated for his job. He is the CEO of a company and they made us move, they only gave us a couple months notice but no matter how much time they gave us it didn't seem like enough. The day my parents told me that we would be moving to Lima, Ohio, I cried for three hours straight. My best friend Madeline came over and we both cried. She pointed out that now we would never get to go to senior prom together or room together at college, which didn't help my crying any. But I had to stop thinking about that or I would start crying again and that would not be a good idea.

Finally, as I put the last touches on my hair I had been straightening from its normal Shirley Temple curls I looked at the clock and decided I should go ahead and leave so that I would have plenty of time to find the pizza place. "Bye mom, bye dad, I'm going out to eat with the people from Glee Club, is that okay?" I asked more as a formality than actually asking.

"Sure honey, just be home before ten so that you can get some sleep before school. Have fun. And be safe." My mom answered from the other room. This was the joy of being the oldest child. My parents gave me lots of freedom to do as I pleased. So I climbed into my old car my grandparents gave me. Looked at the picture of Madeline and myself on the dash, said a prayer, and left for the restaurant, knowing all I could do now was hope for the best.

Rachel's POV

"Of course! I would love to go to dinner tonight with you and Adelaine Grace. Finn said he does too. Great, so Jackson's Pizza in downtown at six…sounds great. Yeah I'll talk to you then Noah." Finn looked at me strangely. "We're going to dinner tonight with the new girl and Noah and the rest of the club." I informed him as he continued to sit on my bed. We had been doing homework in my room after rehearsal until Noah called me and asked Finn and I to join him and the rest of Glee, except Mr. Schue, to join him for dinner with Adelaine Grace downtown. This was going to be an interesting night. A few minutes before six Finn and I decided to leave to get to the restaurant, I didn't know what Noah was up to but I had a feeling it had something to do with wanting to get with Adelaine Grace and I didn't like it. She seemed really nice and very naive too. She would probably be very easy for him to get to undress for him, especially if he was just nice to her. "You know I have never seen Noah be this nice to anyone, especially a new student. It seems odd to me." I said as Finn pulled out of my drive way and we headed downtown. All he did was nod in response to my statement, which I took to mean that I could keep talking. "I think I am going to try to be her friend and stop him." I finally concluded, more to myself than to Finn but that was okay. It was times like this that I loved Finn the most, when he would let me just talk and not have to have a real conversation. And soon enough we pulled up to the square, found a parking place and headed down the street. Thankfully we weren't the last ones there; Noah and Kurt had already gotten a table and Adelaine Grace was seated in between them.

Noah's POV

I knew that it seemed odd for me to be so nice to someone but I couldn't imagine being so far from all the people I knew and starting at a new school. So I just wanted to try to be nice to her. And it didn't hurt that she was pretty cute. "Hey Adelaine glad you showed up I was scared you wouldn't. This is Kurt, he's pretty cool guy." I said as I introduced Kurt to her, he had gotten there ahead of her but only by a few seconds. Not long after Finn and Rachel showed up, hand in hand, they disgusted me. I said hi as they sat down and then it was one of those awkward silences, until Rachel began her interrogation of Adelaine Grace. Throughout the meal we learned that she was the oldest of three kids, she had a little brother and sister that were twins, and that she was Baptist and that she had never been further north than Tennessee. We also learned that at her old school she had been in marching band and glee and an honor student. She seemed like a southern version of Rachel, minus the band part. Oh and did I mention she didn't have a boyfriend. _This is going to be even easier_, I thought, _all I have to do is be nice to her and I will have her in a week tops._

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this discovery, and eventually everyone started to leave, for some reason they think that school was important. By the end it was just Adelaine Grace and I sitting at the table. "Hey, it's dark out; if you want I can walk you to your car so you're not alone. "

"Thanks." She said and smiled. I grabbed her purse for her and handed it to her so that she could get her keys out and we began to walk.

"So you think that Lima will do as a substitute for Georgia?" I questioned her as we walked into the dark night covered so densely in clouds that you couldn't even see the stars.

"It will have to. Not like I can just move back. And thanks for inviting me to night; it is nice to know that I at least have a few people that I can talk to tomorrow at school. ?" She started kicking a rock with the brown boots she had on. She looked a lot like that country singer, Taylor Swift.

"Well, most of the kids won't like you for joining Glee but just avoid the slushies." She looked confused but then began to understand and nodded. "Wow, you parked right next to me. Impressive." I laughed trying to keep the small talk up. "We should hang out again sometime. If you want I can help you with homework, or if you are smart you can help me. But now I think we should get going. Bye." I said as I looked at her opened her door and gave her a small kiss on the hand, and jumped into my car without another word. _That's something they did in those romance movies right? Ways to get a girl to do anything? Well I don't need help usually but something was wrong because none of the cheerio's would even talk to me so I guess I had to start things this way._


	3. Summer Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff…unfortunately… :-( but it's ok. Enjoy reading. **

Adelaine Grace's POV

_Dear Diary, _

_ Tonight was…how do I say it, AMAZING! I know I shouldn't be falling for him but I think I am. But I have some feeling that it just isn't right. I mean today is my first day at WMHS I don't know why he is being so nice to me. He reminds me so much of a prince charming out of a fairy tale or a country song. The kind of guy I have been dreaming about since I was little and would watch Cinderella and listen to Carrie Underwood. The kind of guy that would treat me right and see past the blonde hair and take me seriously. Well I know this is short but I want to get to bed so that I can get up in the morning. _

_Good Night,_

_Adelaine Grace _

**The Next Day in Glee**

Its day two at Glee and Mr. Schuester decided to pull a new song out for us. "Adelaine Grace I want to see how you can handle this classic. And Noah I want you to do the male lead on this, its 'Summer Nights' from Grease." When he said the song I couldn't help but squeal a little. But as soon as I did I looked around and saw Rachel glare at me. _'Uh-oh, she isn't going to like me having this song. But it's okay, I love this song and it is perfect for me. And I want to sing with Noah.' _"Sure Mr. Schuester," I said as I stood up and fixed my skirt. I couldn't help but look at Noah and smile. As soon as we got up on stage the music started. The famous bass line that everyone recognizes began and Noah started to tap his foot that is when I looked at his closely for the first time today, he was in a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a white shirt and a leather jacket, just like one of the T-Birds from the movie.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast

Summer lovin', happened so fast

I met a girl crazy for me

I met a boy, cute as can be

Summer days driftin' away,

To uh-oh those summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more,  
Did you get very far?

Tell me more, tell me more,

Like, does he have a car" The rest of the club started singing the crazy friends at just the right time.

"It turned colder, that's where it ends

So I told her we'd still be friends

Then we made our true love vow

Wonder what she's doin' now

Summer dreams ripped at the seams,

But oh, those summer nights" I couldn't believe it, Noah was able to hit John Travolta's high note. After the music ended, Mr. Schuester looked at us both and the rest of the club and decided right then and there.

"We have found our opening number for the school show." I couldn't believe it. I was going to get to sing with Noah! This was too good to be true. "As you know the show is scheduled for the end of next week, so I want Noah and Adelaine Grace to practice almost non-stop. Great rehearsal guys, see you tomorrow."

Everyone started to file out of the auditorium with a few congratulations for Noah and I, even Rachel said I did well, which was just icing on the cake. After that it was just Noah left in the theater with me, again.

"So Adelaine do you want to come over to my house on Friday night and practice? I can cook us some pizza and we can practice and watch a movie or something, if you want that is." He smiled sweetly.

"Is that your way of asking me out?" I said teasing him, he looked almost shocked that I asked him that at all, "But yes, I would love to come over and practice. I'll bring the wings; my dad can cook some awesome wings. Text me directions?" I grabbed his phone out of his hand and started to type in my phone number for him. "Bye." Was all I said before I ran out of the theater to go home.

Noah's POV

_Send_. I clicked the button on my phone and sent the directions to the newest number in my phone. Then I sent a message to Mr. Schue, "Thanks for the song choice." All I had told him was that I wanted to do a song with her, he had picked the song out. And he did a great job with it. "Summer Nights"? That is the best song for me to sing with a girl, especially one that looks like that girl, what's her name, Sandy I think? It also didn't hurt that I had on my new leather jacket my mom had bought me for school. Now I only had to wait one more day till I would have Adelaine at my house. And my mom and sister wouldn't be home, they were going on some mother-daughter weekend for my sister's Girlscouts group. It turned out that Adelaine had been the talk of the school, well the male population of the school, especially the football team. Yesterday all I heard in the locker room was "did you see the new girl?" "yeah she is HOT" "I wonder who will get in her pants first?" they were all making bets, but they didn't know how to get to her, at least not like I did. Friday night was all I would need and she would be mine. And this time it was a very different feeling of pride, not just the pride in having another girl, but the pride in beating the guys. And I didn't mind the idea of having a Southern Bell on my arm. I mean isn't it true that they are the best kissers? Well this will be determined tomorrow night, if I had any say about it.


	4. Something There

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. And I want to say a HUGE thank you to my best friend Karissa because she gave me the idea for this next chapter. I had no idea where I was going with it. And sorry it took so long. I've been pretty busy. R&R please. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Rachel's POV

"What! You're going to his house on Friday?" Adelaine and I had been talking during lunch the next day. Our lunch table consisted of Adelaine, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Finn, and I. Puck sat with the football players, which was very good for this conversation. "Adelaine Grace, you cannot go over to his house! That is just crazy. All he is, is a-a-a stuck up, no good jerk." When I said that, she looked at me in utter shock. Which I don't blame her, I did have feelings for him at a time but that was the past and I can't let the new, naive girl go thru the same mistakes that I went through.

"But Rachel, I already promised him that I would come over. And I don't like having to go back on my word. And I would like to hang out with him." She said with a desperate voice.

"Well you have to be careful. Don't just fall all over him, which is what he wants. Believe me I know. But if you are going to go over to his house you have to be careful and text me if there is a problem and I can come and get you. Okay? Promise me!" she nodded her head. "Good." The lunch bell rang and we headed back to class. Spanish with Mr. Schue next period, this will be fun.

* * *

Adelaine Grace POV

Last class Friday

'Three…Two…One…' RRRRIIINNNNGGG. Finally the bell rang to dismiss us from last class. I grabbed my books and darted for the door before Rachel could stop me. I didn't want her to remind me of the talk we had had yesterday at lunch about Puck. So I all but ran out of the class, as I hit the door I heard Mr. Schue call my name. "Yes Mr. Schue?" I asked him as I turned around.

"I was just going to remind you that we have rehearsal on Monday after school to get ready for the performance next Friday so have a good weekend and keep practicing."

"Oh sure Mr. Schue. See you on Monday." I got to the door and kept walking. I had to stop at my locker and as I turned down the hall I saw a group of guys all standing around down from my locker. But I didn't think anything about it; I mean it was just the football team, nothing impressive. As soon as I walked by though I heard whistles and the cat calls. "As usual," I thought, ever since I moved here that was all I have heard; this was going to be a long year. But instead of giving into it, like they wanted, I just opened my locker and looked for my book. When I closed my locker I was expecting to find one of the jerks off the football team but instead it was Puck. "Oh, hey, I wasn't expecting you to talk to me outside of Glee," I said. He took my books from me and started to walk so I followed him out towards the parking lot. My mom should be here soon to pick me up but he just kept walking towards his truck. He opened the door for me to get in so I did. He started the truck without a word and started to back out. "Umm, where are we going?" I asked him I think he realized then that I couldn't read his mind and didn't know where he was taking me.

"Well you were planning to come to my house right? I figured it would be just as easy to go ahead and go now. You can call your mom and let her know." He turned back to start backing out of the parking space. I sent my mom a quick text just telling her that I was going to Noah's now instead of later and would call her later when I needed to go home. By the time I finished the text we were already out of the parking lot.

"So, what exactly was the football team talking about after school?" I asked him when he didn't seem to be trying to make conversation with me.

"Well, do you want the truth or the nice girl version?"

"The truth, always the truth" I said to him.

"They were making bets on how long until someone asks you out"

"Oh, I figured it was them giving you a lot crap about hanging out with me tonight. I know Rachel was giving me a hard time." He shot me a look.

"What were you and Rachel talking about me?" he laughed a bit.

"Nothing really just you and me hanging out tonight." Thankfully we were to his house and he pulled up into the drive way.

"Well come on, you don't want to sit in the car all night do you?"

We got out of the car and walked up the porch to the house he opened the door and we headed up some stairs and he opened a door to which I guess was his room. _This will be a fun night _I thought to myself, but I kept thinking of what Rachel said to me at lunch as we sat down on the floor of his room and I looked at his beautiful eyes. He started the music to the song Mr. Schue gave us to practice. It is a part of the song from _Beauty and the Beast_ "Something There". After the long intro it finally got to the part where I started singing.

"There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before"

"She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before" _He knew just when to come in and had the most amazing voice. Why would Rachel warn me to stay away from him? He is awesome._

"New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"

As I finished the last line of the song I looked up at him. He was just inches from my face. And I couldn't help myself, he leaned in and I leaned in with him and kissed him.


	5. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. But please R&R THANKS guys **** Its been really long since I last posted and I'm sorry but I'm working on several chapters right now. Soooo hopefully I will do better this time **

Puck POV

She kissed me! I couldn't believe that it had been that easy. I mean all we had done was sing a song and she kissed me. My plan had been to sing a couple songs and sweet talk her to get her to kiss me and go with me but this was easy. Everyone at school had been talking about her so having her on my arm would only help my image. After one kiss it led to a fifteen minute make out session and she was the first to speak. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry babe, I'm not." Was all I said and kissed her again.

By the time my mom got home I figured I should take her home. So I went through the introductions of her and my mom and we got in the car.

"So I think tonight was a very productive night." I said as we drove back towards her house with a little bit of a laugh in my voice. "And Friday night after the performance some of the football team is having a party and would you want to go?" I glanced out my peripheral view and saw her thinking and nodded before speaking, "Yeah I would love to." We pulled into her driveway and I got out to open the door for her and kissed her and got back in the car to drive off.

Adelaine Grace POV

The next day at school Puck met me at the door and slipped his hand in mine. "Good morning, ready for today?" I asked him as we started to walk hand in hand towards first period. Everyone in the school was staring at us; it was like I had achieved god-hood at school. I loved it! Uh-oh, here comes Rachel. "Well I need to go to class; I'll see you after school?" I told him as I walked into the class room; he pulled me back and gave me a kiss, "Bye."

"Adelaine what are you doing with him?" Rachel asked me as we started to sit down. "I specifically warned you to stay away from him. All he is going to do is use you and then hurt you. Don't do it."

"But Rachel, I really like him. He is kind and nice and…and…I like him." I said with a bit of a puppy dog look and sound. "I mean really what's the worst he could do? Never mind, I don't want to know. All I know is that when I'm with him I am happy. And he can sing and sing well and we sound good together and he makes me feel special. Please don't take that from me."

"But Adelaine, you just met him. You don't know anything about him; I have known him for a long time. And you have to trust me, you can't trust him! I promise he is going to hurt you. You are my friend now, and I can't let you fall for his tricks."

"Well Rachel, I hate to break it to you but, I really like Puck and am happy to be with him. I'm a big girl I'll be okay. Thanks for your concern but don't." I said and turned around to pay attention to class, or at least pretend to. I heard Rachel scribbling away on the note pad, I assumed she was still mad at me, my guess because she still had feelings for Puck but, oh well.


	6. Dinner With Dad

Disclaimer: I don't own this. But please R&R THANKS guys ** And if anyone has any suggestions as to where to take this please let me know, any ideas are great. **

* * *

**Adelaine Grace's POV**

_Saturday 3:22 AM_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was awesome, well last night. Glee club had a great performance, Puck and I were able to sing "Summer Nights" again and we got a standing ovation! Afterwards Puck and I got to go hang out with some of the club for a while then he took me to this party with the football players. Puck is so sweet. He has to be the best part of moving to this new town. I definitely miss my friends back in Georgia, especially Madeline, but Puck has made the move easier. Even the thought of Rachel being jealous of me, if you call it that, is exciting; I don't know their full story but I will have to ask Puck about it later. Daddy really wants to meet him. I mean all I do is talk to him or talk about him. So he has invited him to dinner sometime soon. Oh well he is texting me now so I will write soon._

_Xoxo  
Adelaine Grace_

_**Puck**__: Hey baby why are you still up?  
__**Me**__: Oh just thinking about stuff and how amazing tonight was. __  
__**Puck**__: I'm glad you had a good time.  
__**Me**__: So my dad wants to meet you sometime soon…  
__**Puck**__: Ok, when and where? I'll do anything for you.  
__**Me**__: Aww, well he was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner with him or you could come here and we could eat dinner. I don't know that was just his idea.  
__**Puck**__: Baby calm down. That is fine. Would tomorrow night, well tonight, work? We could go out to eat then you and I could come back to my place and work on "homework"  
__**Me**__: Sure. And yeah I have a lot of homework this weekend *Wink wink* lol  
__**Puck**__: Alright babe, get some sleep I'll text you later.  
__**Me**__: Good night_

I couldn't help smile as I drifted off to sleep. That night I dreamed of Puck and me dancing together on a beach somewhere. But in the back of my mind I was a little nervous of tonight when my dad would meet my boyfriend. Mom was out of town for the weekend she had a few things left to finish up in Georgia so it would just be Puck, my dad, and me. Oh well can't worry about it now.

* * *

**Puck POV**

_Crap, meeting the dad for dinner? Man what have I gotten myself into? Oh well, I will just have to pull out my "good guy, I'll be a great boyfriend" idea. This will be easy. Use some manners, wear a nice shirt and do basically the same thing I did to get her to begin with. Not hard at all. And then we can come back to my house and I will be able to get my reward for it. Yeah this will definitely be worth it._

**

* * *

Later at dinner**

"Hello Mr. Davis" I said as I walked into the restaurant. I smiled at Adelaine and gave her a hug.

"The table is ready, let's go." Her dad said as we walked into the back of the restaurant and sat down in a booth. He sat on one side, Adelaine and I on the other. Then started the questions, how old are you, what grade are you in, do you do drugs, ever been arrested, same old same old. Dinner went smoothly which was good. Her dad wouldn't let her come to my house if he didn't like me.

We were walking out of the restaurant after dessert when Adelaine ran off to the bathroom, leaving her father and me alone. We slipped into that awkward silence for a minute until he started to speak.  
"Let's go outside and wait." And so we walked outside and stood there for a few seconds until he spoke again. "I'm warning you boy, if you hurt my daughter, and I don't care why you did it or how you did it, you will be sorry. I am not afraid to go to jail to protect my baby girl. I have three guns in my house and if you do hurt her I would suggest sleeping with one eye open." Just then Adelaine walked out of the restaurant and walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"Alright daddy, Puck will bring me home later. Don't wait up ok?" she said as we walked towards the car, "We are just working on homework and might watch a movie. Love you daddy."

"Bye sir, thank you for dinner. I'll bring her home later." All he did was nod, give Adelaine a hug and kiss on the cheek. And then we walked to the car and I opened the door for her and got in and started heading to my house.


End file.
